A crane with a telescoping boom is known from DE 198 24 672 A1 whose individual sections telescoping in the basic boom after release of the arresting safety bolts can be extended and withdrawn with a one piston-cylinder unit and which are locked in the extended or withdrawn positions by interlocking bolts. The interlocking bolts are connected with the grasper which produces the connection to the drive mechanism.
As can be seen from DE 199 26 131 B4, the activation of the safety bolts often occurs via a lever mechanism.
Such locking and bolting units, abbreviated LBU, are used everywhere where structural elements must undergo translational movement. Applications may include mobile cranes with a telescoping boom, construction cranes with a telescoping mast, windmills which have a telescoping mast, hydraulic platforms, elevators, fork lifts, etc.
Previously known solutions, as already described, always operate directly to implement the desired bolt position with the help of a gear rack or sliding sets, and—detecting the bolt position always occurs directly. It would thus be conceivable that upon the breaking of a gear rack or the breaking of a sliding set that a secure position of the bolting bolt would be detected by the sensor unit.
The present invention is directed to creating a locking and bolting unit which, in contrast to current LBU's, has no intermediately placed components between the “release element” and the “activation element”. As a result, there should be a reduction in the number of parts and a reduction in the weight and cost of the component parts.
The goal is the omission of unneeded component parts, like a gear rack, sliding set, spring elements etc. and a reduction of the number of parts (less cost, less weight), as well as the possibility for a direct query of the bolt position. Furthermore, there would be the possibility of reducing the size of the construction of the LBU compared to comparable solutions, but independent of the loading.